


Just a Touch

by Romhack0101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: It was just a few touches. Why did it effect him so much? He seems much to nervous to touch the guy again. He hated it, but... He loved it. He longed for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

**Touya's PoV**

"Touya, Come here."

I winced as Cheren called me over. I walked over to see him there. He looked at me for a bit before taking my hat off and floofing my hair. I winced.

I knew he was gonna do that.

"You have hat hair. Please give it time to brush it. At least Belle keeps it neat." He comments, giving off a smug look, "At least I keep mine neat."

"Oh, like that's natural for boys to say!" I sarcastically say, frowning, "That's why I wear a hat, you prick."

"Whatever. Let's go." Cheren said, fixing his tie, huffing. He seems set on going to this café.

Cheren and Belle found me in Lumiose city, over at the Kalos Region. Since I participated in the league here, they headed here right away, and tracked me down right after I left. It was apparently huge news too, since even the new champion of Unova and their mom came along.

Unfortunately, my mom came too...

Fortunately, though, she's spending the weekends at Lumiose Hotel, along with the champion and their mom.

What I just found out though, is that our moms knew each other.

Huh. That's interesting.

Still, at least she's not with me on my search.

_I'm never participating in another league again, if this happens._

"Come on, Touya." Cheren called, snapping me out of my thought process. I looked up to see him in front of a random Café. He seems impatient, "We got a lot of catching up to do. Belle is already inside."

I sighed.

_Definitely not participating in another league again._

We went inside.

Belle turned to us, and gave the biggest smile she ever had in her life.

Wait, since when did she start wearing glasses?

**X-X-X-X**

After a long time of catching up to Cheren and Belle, they hugged, Belle kissed both of us on the cheek, and headed back out.

Cheren, however, stayed, and took a sip of his coffee. He leaned down on his elbows, and sighed. He seemed to miss Belle by his side apparently.

Yeah, I saw it there.

They flirted, they even seemed much more comfortable by their side. It was obvious. I couldn't help but smile as Cheren spaced out.

I remember the first time I felt _his touch_.

I was a young teenager, and I felt scared for the feeling I felt back then.

All he did was hold my hand, held my face, close to his, and he even ruffled my hair when he got the chance.

Honestly, I felt like a puppy the first time he did it.

It was only three times, but those three times, it felt nice.

I wanted him to pet me like a puppy, but at the same time, I wanted to pet his long hair. It was just as messy as mine, and it looked soft.

When Cheren, Belle, or Mom do it, it feels different. I don't feel like a happy puppy, but I know I felt loved all the same.

I swear though, when he held my face, I couldn't help but feel scared. I remember him doing so, and I felt so hot. So hot...

I felt so scared, yet I didn't pull away. I let a stranger hold my face, because I felt scared. Scared he'd pull away, or that he'd hurt me, since I felt so _vulnerable_ at the time.

Those hugs...

I can't explain it.

It was during his good-bye.

I wanted him to hold me forever. Never let go. Never...

Disappear.

Before I knew it, I felt a napkin on my face, causing me to jump.

I looked up to see Cheren's concerned look. Holding a napkin with a wet spot where he wiped my face...

Was I... Crying?

Cheren held me into an embrace, as I sobbed silently. I grabbed onto him tightly.

_It wasn't him, but it was a comforting hug, nonetheless._

Cheren awkwardly patted my back, before pulling away with a sad, understanding smile.

"Say, Touya, I got a suprise for you. Come with me." Cheren said, standing up to pay for the drinks. "Come on, I think it's about time we show you something."

I wiped my tears, as he paid up, and grabbed his coffee. He grabbed my hand, and shushed me softly.

"Come on." He whispered softly, "Promise you'll close your eyes when we get back to the hotel?"

I tilted my head, seeming a little suspicious but, I nodded.

"Good. Let's go then."

He led me out.

_What the hell does this smug ass gonna show me?_

**X-X-X-X**

He texted someone on the way there, and once there, I closed my eyes as promised. He sees very smug, like usual.

"Don't be too smug." I said, frowning, "I don't think I'd be too impressed, don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, trust me, you're gonna cry like a baby when you see this." Cheren said, chuckling lightly, "You'll love it."

I sighed, as he led me up the stairs, and into a...

This room felt cool, but nice at the same time.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

I did so, and looked around to see dining tables. The room seemed to be empty, and all there was, was a large bed, and windows to see the rest of the city.

By the windows...

Was a tall man.

Long, mint green hair. White shirt. Black skinny pants... No hat, but...

It was him, no doubt about it.

I began to tear up, as I walked up to touch his face...

He looked back at me with his soulless, dark eyes. He gave a small smile.

"Hello." He nearly whispered, as slowly as possible, "I knew I'd find you here."

"I-I looked e-everywhere for you." I said, shaking. I pulled him into a hug, as I cried. "Do you have any idea where I've gone!?"

I sobbed into his shirt, as he rubbed my back. Almost rocking me.

I missed his touched so much.

I missed his touch.

I missed his hair.

I missed his face.

I missed his voice.

I missed his...

_I missed everything about him._

Everything about him seemed so perfect.

The way he talks, the way he thinks, the way he looks, the way he...

I was shaking so bad, as he nuzzled my hair ( when did he take off my hat? ), and he petted it.

It took me a long time to realize we were alone.

It took me a long time to realize Cheren's words...

Or, his next words in fact.

" _I told you so._ " He'd say smugly.

Silence.

Arceus. He's right. I nuzzled the shirt, and the next thing I know, I pulled him to pin me to the wall.

I looked up at his eyes.

"I missed you. So much." I said, smiling softly, "I hope you don't... Disappear like that again."

"I won't." He whispered, slowly, "I promise."

"Why are you speaking so slowly?" I asked. I remember him speaking very fast, and I couldn't keep up with his words, but... I listened to him, nonetheless. I'm not disappointed, it's just concerning.

"I'm trying not to go too fast for you." He said softly. He seems to think his words carefully, "I wanna get to know you, and with me talking too fast, I feel liked I'd lose you in a second. I know you listen to my words, but I can't get to know you better if I'm the only one talking all the time."

"O-Oh." I said, and I couldn't help but softly smile. I leaned onto him, "You don't need to slow down for me. Even if I don't understand you, I'd still love to listen... Please... Just stay with me..."

"I-I will." He said, and gave back that same soft smile. He petted my hair, and just sat down. Pulling me down with him. Me, on his lap.

I've never been happier.

**X-X-X-X**

"Oh, and make sure to use condoms! Gotta keep it safe!"

"Oh my Arceus, Mom!"

I groaned as Mom lectured us on the Pidgeys and the Beedrills. N, however, kept a curious look.

"Touya, what's a condom?"

Oh, no. Oh no, I forgot how innocent he is on that sort of thing!

"Oh, no one told you about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?" Mom asked, tilting her head, "But you're a grown man."

"He grew up in royalty, Mom, his servents didn't even bother to tell him!"

"Really!? You fell in love with a prince!? Oh how lovely! I'd be happy to educate you on the subject!"

"No, no, wait!"

I was dragged away by a snickering Cheren and Belle, as Mom began to tell about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills.

Turns out, he knew of the subject before hand, due to Pokémon mating.

What a nightmare though.

**X-X-X-X**

**End**


End file.
